The Wolf of Sainan High
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jared Shadow, or Wolf to his good friends is back in Sainan. He grew up in America after spending the first six years of his life in Japan. There's a lot Jared will have to deal with. Whether it be ghosts, the undead. yokai, aliens, or gods looking for a mortal lover he'll have to deal with all of it. Not to say he's complaining because he's never been normal.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf arrives in Sainan

My story starts when I was sixteen. I was returning to Japan after living with my dad in the states for the last ten years. No I'm not a Japanese native, I'm an American by birth but I spent the first six years of my life in Japan. I was born state side before my dad was assigned to Japan as his port, and mom moved with him. Two years after I was born my sister was born on base. Four years later dad and mom started fighting and got a divorce. Two months after the divorce Dad is shipped back to the states with me in tow and mom has my baby sister. So in essence I haven't seen my sister or mother since I was six years old. I grew up hating my dad, especially because I knew more about the supernatural side of Japan than most. You see I'd met a shrine maiden named Ami Nakamura who was stationed at the shrine near the base where my sister and I would play while mom would pray. Anyway that's not the point, the point is it had been ten years since I last set foot in Japan when my old man passed away and I moved back in with my mom and sister.

I disembarked from the plain sighing and with my eyes hidden by my hair and prescription sun glasses. I walked out of the airport and saw a sign in English saying "Jared Shadow." That was me. I walked up to the sign holder and said in slightly accented Japanese "Hello I'm Jared Shadow."

The person holding the sign smiled slightly and said "Hello Jared san, I am Hiroto Kajima your family's butler." I blinked surprised and he said "Ah yes the mistress did say you wouldn't know anything about your family's wealth since the split. Well you see your mother is one of the most successful business women in Japan and her empire is only second to the Tenjouin. You have heard of Shadow Industries?" I nodded wondering who hadn't, they had their hands in everything from genetic research to video games. He smiled slightly and said "Well your mother is the head of Shadow Industries." I blinked mouth agape and he said "Yes it is surprising for most. However you're mother prefers to live well below her means most of the time. I am the only one on staff. Well I and my daughter Sakura. Sakura is good friends with your sister Akiko Shadow. Sakura is lady Akiko's body guard. From what the file your mother received about you said, you don't need a body guard, actually I think the exact terms of the file were 'May need to be kept from injuring others due to anger problems.' You have your medication, correct?" I nodded and he said "Good, your mother has letters from your psychologists and a letter from your father stating that you need it to function." I nodded again and he sighed.

I smirked slightly and said "So, Kajima san, what can you tell me about my mother and sister?" He chuckled seeing that I was smart enough to know they would probably be unprepared for me and I had best have ways to calm them down.

He smiled slightly and said "Well you're sister is in the kendo club with my daughter, your mother is still single having never found love again after losing your father." I nodded knowing dad had never found love again after breaking up with mom either. He said there just wasn't anyone with her inner fire and the entire reason they split wasn't because they fell out of love, it was more because he wanted to stay in the military and she wanted to start a civilian job. I knew they were in constant contact with each other but I never talked to my sister or mother because I felt it would be wrong to burden them just as it was with my father. Hell he hadn't known anything was wrong with me until he found me with a razor blade to my wrist chanting about the voices. I couldn't take it anymore and he knew then and there that he would have to get me help. I also knew mom was the one paying for my medication because dad and her were splitting everything to do with us kids fifty/fifty. Dad was paying for anything Akiko wanted that mom didn't feel right paying for, and my therapy, while mom was paying for my drugs and interests that Dad couldn't understand. Kind of like my love of the supernatural which he was sure I got from her. I knew a little about Akiko's interests from the checks dad would right and mail to mom.

Anyway my insanity aside, Kajima san continued "You're mother is a well known business mogul as well as a writer. Though the things she writes even she says are not for a younger audience. You're sister has a few friends, and your mother is a bit of a worrier. However she still visits the shrine she went to while with your father since it's so close to Sainan. Other than that you'll have to find out for yourself. I hear you're a geneticist in the making, is that true?"

I chuckled and said "Yeah. I already have a few degrees in human and animal genetics. The only reason I'm even planning on going to Sainan High is it was a stipulation in Dad's will that I lived a normal life for as long as possible even if I kept up with my personal studies on the side. If I could I'd be done with school and working for, well I guess mom since she's the leader in Genetics in the world. Wow I guess I know where I get my brains from. Though it sucks I can't indulge in my exploring the supernatural on my own since I don't know any supernatural hot spots here in Japan other than Mount Fuji. Anyway thanks for the info Kajima san."

He smiled and said "Call me Hiroto, Jared dono." I raised an eyebrow surprised I went from Jared san to Jared dono and he said "I just realized that since you are now the heir to Shadow Industries you are obviously my new charge. That makes you the one I work for which is why it was inappropriate for me to call you Jared san rather than Jared or Shadow dono." I snorted but didn't say anything as he let me into the car, throwing the few bags I brought with me in the trunk, and climbed into the driver's seat. I yawned and closed my eyes as I let my mind search out the leylines under Japan. As my mind felt out the leyline under Tokyo I felt the energy surrounding the city. It was distinctly mechanical in nature but there was a feel of natural energy underneath almost as if the natural energies of the leyline were buried under all the mechanical energy of the city. Hiroto sighed and said "It's such a shame the city has been built the way it has. It was once a perfect blend of nature and man." I nodded in agreement remembering reading about it when I was in primary school. He sighed and said "You're mother has started a campaign to find more natural ways of living, what do you think of that Shadow dono?"

I shrugged and said "Sounds fine. I could get behind such an idea and maybe if mom's company gets the funding for it I wouldn't mind helping build up a nature preserve." He laughed softly surprised. I smirked slightly and said "I know most guys my age care more about tech than nature, but I've always been more in tune with nature than most." He nodded and we finally arrived in Sainan Prefecture. We pulled up before a large house on the edge of everything where there was actually a large forest in the back and I asked "Isn't this in the city?" He laughed softly and shook his head yes and I said "And they let her have her own forest?" He nodded and I whistled surprised what money could buy. I got out of the vehicle with Hiroto and looked around humming softly at the more natural feel of this place.

Hiroto just smiled and said "I see this suits your senses much better than Tokyo central." I nodded smirking and followed him inside where he called out "Oujou Sama, Akiko Sama I have brought Jared Dono with me as you requested." I heard footsteps rapidly approaching and slipped into a martial arts stance. Hiroto just sighed and said "It appears Akiko Sama is coming to meet us rapidly. You're mother is probably following at a more sedate pace. You don't want to meet them looking like you're ready for a fight, do you?" I blushed and slowly relaxed back into a standing position then leaned back on the door. Two girls, both younger than me appeared. Before I go any further let me describe Hiroto and the girls, as well as myself. I stand just under six feet tall, have dirty blonde hair that would mark me as a gaijin as the Japanese call outsiders, have gray eyes, a scar across the left side of my face from an animal I ran into as a child that makes my mouth be in a slight scowl on that side, wear prescription glasses most of the time, or prescription sunglasses when I can get away with it, have a baseball cap that I'm never seen without unless I'm in a class that doesn't allow hats, and wear dark colors. At the time I got off the plain I wore a crimson shirt, dark blue blue jeans, and black sneakers. My hat and hair were both covering my sunglasses which I'd slipped on because of the time of day it was.

Akiko and Sakura however looked nothing like me. Akiko had black hair that went down to her waist, bright blue eyes, was wearing a kimono that was bright pink, stood about five feet tall, and had geta or traditional Japanese sandals on her feet. Sakura had brown hair, that was up in a long ponytail that reached her mid-back, green eyes that were almost jade in color, stood about an inch or two taller than Akiko, was wearing a dark blue kimono, and had on slippers rather than geta. It was like east meets west between the three of us. Hiroto however was dressed as a traditional western butler. He wore a black over coat, white under shirt, white button up shirt, black pants, and black loafers. He stood at about six foot one inches tall, and wore wire rimmed glasses that currently reflected the light. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Practicing your tea ceremony?" They nodded and he said "Ah well let me introduce you, or in your case Akiko Sama reintroduce you, to Jared Shadow. Jared Dono is your older brother Akiko Sama."

Akiko started to smile really big when we heard footsteps approaching and I held up one finger to tell her to hold her thought until I saw my mother. After about two minutes my mother appeared. Like Akiko she had black hair, but unlike Akiko she kept hers cut down to her shoulders and it was wavy where Akiko's was straight. She wore a blue business suit, had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes at the sight of me. I smiled back seeing that she and Akiko both had voluptuous figures, and traced my eyes up and down her form taking her in. I know you're probably saying "That's your mother buddy!" but it wasn't like that, I was merely taking in her beauty and seeing if my memory held a candle to the real thing. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes that made me wince knowing that it was probably stories dad had told her about me that had put them there, until I realized they were laugh lines and not actual wrinkles.

I smiled slightly and said "Hello Kaa-san." She smiled and ran over then hugged me and I said "I missed you mom." She pushed me back to arms length then looked me up and down before smiling brightly. I smiled back and let her do what she wanted knowing it had been ten years since she'd seen me, well would have been ten years in two months since the last time she saw me was my two months after my sixth birthday which my sixteenth was only three days away.

She smiled and said "Jared I missed you so much. I'm so sorry to hear about your father. Were you eating alright, did he take care of you, did you enjoy the surprises I sent you, is you're favorite food still steak, and most importantly, are you ok?" I smiled slightly and nodded wondering how best to answer all her questions and she said "Now son you know a nod is not the answer I'm looking for. Speak to me my boy."

I laughed and said "In order, I was eating fine when dad didn't just splurge on take out because neither of us was willing to cook, he took good care of me until he died, I loved everything you sent me, steak is still my favorite food though I like it a bit more rare now, and I'm holding up ok. It's hard knowing he's gone but I know he was a good enough man to get into whatever afterlife there is." She smiled glad I could answer her questions then glanced at the girls who were staring at my scar. I chuckled and said "Yeah I have a lot more scars than the one on my face girls. It's just easier to see that one because the beast that did it left a nice deep mark on me. It wasn't life threatening but it hurt like a son of a bitch."

Mom thumped me upside the head and said "Language." I chuckled softly and she said "Hiroto can you and Sakura take Jared's things to his room? I think it's time my children and I all got reacquainted as it's been to long since we were last all together." Hiroto and Sakura nodded saying yes then mom led me and Akiko to a parlor off the main hall and sat down. I sat across from her and Akiko.

I asked "So what do you want to know about me? I mean this is the only chance I'll have to get to know you two before school starts for me after the weekend since I'll be a junior. Still say it's bull that dad's will won't let me just take university exams and go back to studying up on genetics." Mom and Akiko giggled at that and I leaned back on my arms staring at the ceiling then said "So again, what do you want to know, mom, Kiko?" Akiko stared at me confused and I said "You don't have a problem with being called Kiko, do you Akiko?" She shook her head and I smiled saying "Awesome." Mom smiled happy we were getting along and I said "I have no doubt you've changed a lot in the last ten years. I mean when you were four and I was here last you were into dolls and being a princess. What are you into now?"

She smiled studying me as mom just relaxed watching the two of us. She said "I'm into tea ceremonies, kendo, jujitsu, and other martial arts. I'm also a top student and a fan of manga and anime." I blinked and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and said "Yeah anime and manga are awesome, then again so is magical girl Kyouko." I looked at her confused and she explained "Magical girl Kyouko is a live action show about a girl with fire powers." I shrugged having an interest in weirder things and thought it was possible that the girl really had pyrokinesis or the ability to make fire with her mind. She studied me and said "You don't think less of me or anything?" I shook my head and leaned forward smiling. She glanced at mom and said "I guess daddy was right when he said Jared would take everything in stride." She had a few tears in her eyes as she said "If only Daddy were still here the four of us could possibly have become a family again." I nodded humming and pulled out a stick of gum then popped it into my mouth.

Mom laughed bitterly and said "You're father always said that work would be the death of him. I don't think he meant it literally but at least he is in a better place." I nodded and mom said "Anyway you start Sainan High on Monday with your sister. You'll be in the second year classes while she'll be in the first year with Sakura san." I nodded and stretched then she asked "Tired?" I shook my head and she asked "Alright. Well with the fact you start school on Monday out of the way, we can say that anything in the house outside Sakura, Hiroto, Akiko, and my room is available. You can browse the fridge to your hearts content but we all meet up for a family dinner. Weekends are yours to do with but I expect you home after school unless you call and let me know what's going on. I know you have a bit of a bad boy streak, at least that's what your father called it, but please try not to get into any trouble for your first week of school at least, for me?" I nodded and took off my sunglasses then pulled on my regular glasses and she asked "Do you have any plans to get your eyesight fixed?" I shrugged. She smiled slightly and said "You're just like you're father if it doesn't pertain to right now you don't commit to anything. So is there anything you'd like to know sochi?"

I shrugged and said "Not really. I mean I know enough Japanese to get by, can read it well, can speak it rather fluently since dad forced me to take lessons on everything I missed as I got older. Though I do gotta ask, do you have any problems with my working out in the forest and getting my doctorate in genetics?" She shook her head and I said "Then I'm good. If that's everything I'll be down for dinner but for now I think I'm going to go crash in my room, unless most of my stuff hasn't arrived?" She smiled sadly and I knew that look meant ninety percent of my stuff hadn't gotten here yet. Which meant I just had what I brought. I sighed and said "Ah well. I guess I'll just hang around the property until Monday then." She smiled happy to have me with her and I said "Talk to you at dinner mom, Kiko."

I got up and headed to my room passing Sakura on the stairs and smiling at the girl. She blushed and hurried downstairs and I chuckled figuring my looks scared her. I walked into my room which just had my bags and a futon on the floor. I threw my shirt off and plopped onto the futon then closed my eyes and dozed off. As I slept I dreamed. I dreamed about the thing that killed Dad after coming back to finish what it started with my face. Everyone thought my scars were from a dog's paws, but it would have had to be a massive dog to be able to leave the size of claw marks on my face. No it was something much more monstrous.

 _I dreamed I was standing beside dad on the shooting range. He was talking about gun safety and I said "Dad it's fine I don't plan on using a gun. I'd rather use a sword, or hell even a stick than a gun.: He chuckled and ruffled my hair. Dad stood at six foot four, had dirty blonde hair like me that was starting to turn white, gray eyes, tan skin, and was wearing BDU's provided by the military. BDU's were the basic daily uniform of the service. He was smoking a cigarette and the two of us were looking at his basic twenty two pistol. I would have rather been holding a bow but the firing range wouldn't let me use anything other than a fire arm. Dad took a drag of his cigarette as I cleaned the gun, which he'd just been firing, and checked his target which he scored rather well on. I finished cleaning the gun and he holstered it on his waist then we walked out of the firing range. As we walked away from the range I heard the rapid beating of paws on gravel. I turned and yelled out as something lunged at my face. I held it back with all my strength but it was a losing battle._

 _I swore and Dad yelled "JARED! HOLD ON SON, I'LL GET THIS BASTARD OFF YOU!" I started to tell him not to do anything stupid for my sake and tried to get my feet between the beast and my body. It was slow going until dad shot the thing in the side causing it to roll off of me. I snarled at it and it snarled back then lunged at me only to take another shot to the head. It shook it's head and dad said to me "Please tell me this is a genetically engineered animal and not some of your supernatural mumbo jumbo. I shook my head and he swore then asked "How do we kill it?" I shrugged not sure what it was, though I thought it might be some sort of hell hound by it's size and shape. It turned from dad to me and I saw it was vaguely canine in appearance and realized my belief it was a hell hound may just be dead on. I wondered why a hell hound would be after me not one but twice._

 _I yelled at it saying "GET LOST YA BASTARD! WE GOT NOTHING FOR YOU AND I SURE AS FUCK HAVEN'T SINNED ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE MY SOUL BEFORE I'M DEAD!" It snarled and lunged at me only for me to kick it back. It growled and I got into a fighting stance preparing to fight for my life. Dad had other ideas. He called his friend Robbie over, who was watching from the door of the range and I said "DON'T YOU DARE OLD MAN!" He smiled at me sadly and I yelled "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE ON ME! THIS THING IS HERE FOR ME NOT YOU! DON'T YOU DARE SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME!"_

 _He smiled sadly and said "That's what father's do for their sons, Jared. We take the risks so they don't have to. You'll learn that one day." I glared at him as Robbie ran over and started to pick me up. I struggled and dad said "Robbie get him out of here however you have to. Don't be gentle. This thing won't rest until it kills someone." I was about to say it wouldn't rest until it took me to hell when Robbie nailed me in the stomach causing me to spit up bile and dad said "Live on my son and be strong." I mentally swore at him over and over as Robbie threw me over his shoulder and started to jog away. Robbie was a big guy, he stood at an easy six and a half feet tall. I tried moving but couldn't as dad pulled out the silver knife I'd given him for his birthday that year and lunged at the beast plunging the blade into its head. It whined and dad kicked it off the blade. He approached it as it lay there whining then lunged and bit down on his throat as he plunged the blade into its heard his life blood flowing from the new hole in his throat. I felt myself crying and swore that I'd never let anyone else be hurt because of me._

I woke up in a cold sweat and muttered "The same nightmare." I wiped the sweat from my brow as someone knocked on my door. I answered "Let me get a shirt on then you can come in." I walked to my bag and pulled out a black shirt then tossed it on and opened the door. It was Hiroto.

He looked me over and said "Would you like a bath Jared Dono before you eat?" I shook my head and he said "Then dinner is served Kara Sama is waiting for us at the dinner table." I nodded and followed him down to the dining room where mom was sitting with Sakura, Akiko, and a healthy spread of food.

My mouth watered and I said "This looks delicious." Mom smiled and motioned for me to dig in which I did with gusto after praying a few seconds for the lives that had passed, the food I received, and so much more. As I ate I watched the others talking and noticed they'd shoot me the occasional look. I ignored it for the most part knowing I was the one guy and everything. After dinner we all sat around talking. The girl's talked about what they were doing in the kendo club, I talked about my research into genetics with mom and Hiroto, who was surprisingly adept at picking apart my theories with the information mom's company regularly provided him. I was surprised and asked "How come Hiroto san, Kiko, and Sakura san all know a bit about genetics mom?"

Mom laughed softly and said "You're sister and Sakura are interns at the company but neither work in the genetics department, they just tend to pick things up in the break room. Hiroto however is a minor geneticist of no mean talent though." I nodded and we continued talking bouncing theories off of each other. Mom was surprised by some of my theories but Hiroto thought they could possible be implemented. They were even more surprised when I said it was simple to change DNA strands outside of cells if you had the right acid strains. We argued on this a while then we all called it a night as it was getting late. I'd arrived in the early afternoon, had slept about four hours, and it was now dark.

Mom bid me a good night same for everyone else and I walked back to my room then headed to the onsen, or hot springs, on the property. I sat in the water a towel around my waist on the male's side of the springs which mom had added for Hiroto and anyone who stayed over after working late or anything. I relaxed and heard the sound of tinkling bells. I opened one eye and saw a cat with two tails and pure white fur staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and said "Konichiwa Nekomata san. Are you here to enjoy the baths?" It nodded and I replied "Don't let me stop you then." It nodded and climbed into the water then sat next to me on a rock under the water and meowed in relaxation. I laughed and said "I knew that there was more to Japan than just scifi stuff." It looked at me questioningly and I said "Everyone thinks Japan is all about the future, but I know a lot of Japanese are into their roots where the yokai are hidden. You are a yokai, right?" It nodded and I said "Awesome, name's Jared, nice to meet you nekomata san."

It meowed in greeting then laid back revealing that it was a she as she had no sheath between her hind legs. I smiled slightly and said "Are you ok nekomata chan?" She blinked at the chan comment and I said "I saw you were female and you feel comfortable enough to be around me in the bath so that upgrades you to a chan rather than a san. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" She meowed in the negative and curled up on my chest as I scratched her ears and said "It feels good to be back near the leylines of Japan. I like America's leylines but I always feel their a bit less powerful because of how disconnected from their roots they are. It almost seems as if America's magical senses are held back by the mundane. Japan however you can feel the magic in the air, you know?" She nodded meowing in agreement about the japan part at least and rubbed her head against my cheek. I chuckled and said "Want to stay here with me?" She shrugged and I said "IF you do I'm going to have to call you something other than nekomata chan." She nodded in agreement and I said "How about Ame chan?" She looked at me and I shrugged and said "It's that or Hanashiro." She meowed and I said "Fine I'll call you Hanashiro chan." She nodded and I got up pulling my towel around my waist then bent down and picked her up before walking inside and heading up to my room. I set her on my futon and got changed then plopped down next to her and passed out for the night, well I say passed out but it was more of gently slipping into sleep after popping my pills with a bottle of water.

The following morning I was awoken for breakfast by Sakura san. She smiled at me and said "Hello Jared dono, where did you get a kitten?" I shrugged and she said "Well I'll get her some fish and you can go down to breakfast." I nodded yawning and walked downstairs then sat at the table with mom, Hiroto, and Akiko. We all ate in a companionable silence as Sakura joined us then Sakura said "Kiko Sama do you want to spar after breakfast?" I perked up at the word spar and my sister saw it but Sakura seemed to ignore me waiting for Kiko's response.

Kiko smiled and asked me "If we spar do you want to join ni-san?" I nodded and she said "Wonderful, then you can spar against one or both of us after we warm up. You should warm up too." I chuckled not feeling like pointing out I was always warmed up for a fight. The three of us finished eating and we walked into the house's dojo. I stretched while the girls warmed up then pulled a bokken or training sword off the wall and swung it a few times. It was just the right weight amazingly. I stretched doing forms with the bokken then watched as my sister sparred with her body guard. They were both more speed types where I was an all around type of fighter. I mixed speed, unpredictability, and strength in my style. I yawned as they finished with Sakura being disarmed by Kiko after about ten minutes of hard attacks. I could tell neither was ready for another round so I just waited for them to be ready for me.

After about a half hour I said "Alright it looks like you two are ready for another round. Who wants to challenge me first?" Kiko looked at Sakura and motioned for her to go first. Sakura sighed and stood across from me wearing pads while I wore nothing but a loose t shirt and hakama pants. The pants were a gift from mom. I waited for Sakura to make the first move. She stared at me as if asking if I really wanted to train without pads and I said "It'll teach me to not underestimate you if you land a hit on my unprotected body. Whenever your ready have Kiko start the match." She nodded and motioned for Kiko to start hoping she didn't get in trouble with her father or my mother.

I grinned as Kiko said "HAJIME!" I blocked a downward swing from Sakura and lashed out at her with my knee but she blocked it and jumped back out of my reach.

I smiled and said "Good job Sakura san." She just studied me warily. I smiled and said "When I fight every part of my body is a weapon, whether it be a blade, my fist, or my feet." She nodded and stretched then lunged at me from the side. I turned toward her trying to catch the bokken and receiving a stinging blow to the hand. I growled and swung at her side but she blocked me. I let go of my bokken with one hand and tried to punch her only for her to lean her head back just out of my reach. I grinned and said "Good job, I can actually start getting serious." I started tapping my bokken on the ground slowly getting myself pumped up. Sakura noticed the changes in my posture and tried to finish me quickly. I blocked her bokken with my own then kicked her in the stomach knocking her back before swinging my bokken in an arc and striking her upside the shoulder. She winced and tried to get away from me but I was having none of it. I lunged and struck her in the chest then finished with a blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her nad sent her back two feet. I smiled and said "Sorry that was me at about forty percent. I could have done a lot more but I don't think that would be wise." She nodded and my sister looked at me shocked then grinned devilishly.

Sakura got up and Kiko said "My turn ni-san." I nodded and she rushed at me a bit quicker than Sakura. I realized I wasn't the only one holding back and that both girls were holding themselves back from hurting me because of the lack of padding. I grinned and blocked my sister then we started trading blows our blades clashing with a rapid clack clack clack. Kiko slipped up and I struck. I grinned as she fell then held my blade to her throat, even though it wasn't a real blade and she said "Wow ni-san your strong. I didn't think you were that good at fighting but I can see I was wrong." Sakura nodded and I said "It's why I don't' have a bodyguard. They'd just get in my way." She slowly nodded believing me. I smiled and helped her up then put my bokken back and walked out to take a shower. As I walked out I heard my sister and Sakura talking in whispers.

After about five minutes I got back to my room and climbed into my shower then started to clean myself up. I was quick to clean up and walked out with a towel around my waist seeing Hanashiro sitting on my futon looking bored. She meowed at me and I said "Yeah Hanashiro, I'm going outside, if you want you can come with me to explore the property." She hopped onto my shoulder and curled up then the two of us headed out of the house and into the woods. I walked along breathing in the natural scent of the forest on the property, with Hanashiro meowing occasionally and seeming to direct me toward the very back. I followed her instructions and saw a large shrine. I sat down and bowed before it then started praying. Hanashiro hopped off my shoulder and walked around the shrine. After a few minutes of her not coming back I shrugged and said "Well she can do what she wants to after all she isn't my pet but my friend."

I got up and walked back to the house, Hanashiro joining up with me midway there and walked up to my room then changed into shorts and walked downstairs to join everyone for dinner. Mom was asking Kiko about how our spar went, Sakura was avoiding my eyes, and Hiroto was smiling benignly. After a while we all settled down to eat quietly. I yawned stretching and finished then thanked everyone for dinner before walking back upstairs to my room and passing out.

The following day all I did was explore the property. Sakura, Hanashiro, and Akiko tagged along so I just let the girls lead me to the places they liked. They led me all over the property, regularly avoiding the shrine when I started to go toward it. I chuckled realizing they had a plan so let them do what they wanted. After about four hours we called it and went back to the house then the girls and I played some games on my sister's consoles. After spending time with the girls I realized they were definitely not girly girls, but more intermediate between girly girl and tomboy. In essence regular girls with some tomboyish mannerisms. That night I had the nightmare again but this time it was slightly different, instead of dad fighting with his blade he beat on the hell hound with his fists. I woke up confused from it but saw Hanashiro sleeping peacefully and figured it didn't matter.

The following day I started school. I walked with my sister and Sakura, who were both talking animatedly while I just walked along in a daze. When we got to the school a kid with orange hair and a male uniform similar to mine came rushing up and tripped. I caught him before he could pull my sister's skirt down and she said "Ah Yuuki Sempai I see you have terrible luck as always, but it appears my brother saved you from my wrath." I chuckled and he blushed then she said "He's in your class could you lead him up there and tell your teacher he'll wait outside to be introduced?" He nodded and I let him go then we walked to his class with me humming a tune under my breath.

As we walked he said "Konichiwa Shadow san." I smiled and replied with a hello of my own then he said "You have a very talented little sister from what the upperclassmen who talk to her say." I nodded and he said "Should I expect you to take the top spot in our year as she has her own year?" I shrugged and he said "Not very talkative?" I smiled slightly and shook my head. He nodded and suddenly we were seen by a student with spiky black hair. He was the same height as Yuuki san who stood about five and a half feet tall, but where Yuuki san's hair stuck out his hair was neat. He was carrying a porn mag under his arm which surprised me. He was also wearing the male uniform of a white shirt, green pants where Yuuki san's were tan, and white shoes.

He smiled at Yuuki san and said "HEY RITO!" I smiled slightly realizing that was Yuuki san's first name and mentally relabeled him as Rito san. Rito san sighed and said hello to him and he studied me then said "Are you a Yakuza?" I shook my head in the negative. He blinked and said "Good I would hate to tell Mikan chan that Rito san was talking to the Yakuza about kidnapping Haruna san." Rito glared at him and I chuckled.

I glanced between them saying, "Name's Jared Shadow, I know he's Yuuki Rito because of my sister and you, so what's yours?"

He grinned and bowed then said "I am Kenichi Saruyama."

I smiled and said "Nice to meet you Kenichi san, just call me Jared no honorifics needed." He nodded as the three of us walked to our classroom. They walked in and told the professor about me and I yawned leaning on the wall waiting to be called in. As I leaned on the wall I thought this was the start of a new chapter in my life, little did I know this would be the beginning of something that extended across the Milky Way Galaxy. Ah well life was too boring when it was just me facing off against demons and the supernatural anyway.

 **The first chapter of the wolf of Sainan. That said hope you enjoyed, read and review be on the look out for my other stories if you're favoriting or following me as an author because I'm finally back to writing. I'll probably post up a poll for things to do with this story and others, but for now my focus is on the To Love Ru universe so expect me to update this within a week. It's already different from canon but not so much because the supernatural is canon to To Love Ru, just look at Oshizu chan. That out of the way i hope you enjoyed and hope to see you next time thanks.**

 **WOOF WOOF! -My inner canine thanks you too and says be on the look out for chapter two a few days from today at the earliest next weekend at the latest, hell I may even get it out tomorrow. Never know.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf and the Alien?

_So this is chapter 2 of my To Love Ru story. In this chapter we introduce Lala and Jared goes through his first day of school. We also see the first signs of Jared being something more than human. YAY! That said this chapter introduces a lot of characters and is a bit different. It also is the fist chapter where the viewpoint shifts between Jared and another character. In this case the second character is Lala, who will be the intro pov of chapter 3. After all... never mind spoilers. Anyway I hope you enjoy and even if you don't I write for me more than anyone so I enjoy what I'm writing thus I will continue to write. After this I may be working on my Rosario Vampire/Bleach crossover. I'm in a writing mood so be on the lookout for more stuff from me as I go back and pick up old stories, start new ones and so much more. All that said I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time._

The first day of my classes passed pretty boringly. I met my class,caught up on the lessons I was behind in, which were primarily Japanese and history, and ignored the jealous looks of guys and the stares of girls. After class I walked back toward the house with Kenichi who was talking my ear off about the mega Hentai. I raised a hand stopping him and said "Mega Hentai means super pervert, doesn't it?" He nodded and I said "Alright just checking. I don't think I've met anyone who falls under that unless you want to count Rito san falling and getting in perverted situations or the principal. Seriously if I catch that guy peeping on the girls again I'm kicking his ass, promise to my mom be damned." He stared at me surprised and I said "You do know who my mom is right, I mean we share the same last name and everything, and she is also Akiko S-H-A-D-O-W's mother. You know Kara Shadow?" He stared at me and I said "Model, geneticist, author, and loving mother of two. I'm trying my best to not cause any trouble for her and my little sis's sakes."

Kenichi studied me and said "You must be him." I blinked and pointed at myself. He nodded and said "The man among men, the hero, the one all the girls look to for comfort, the hero lord." I resisted the urge to slam my fist on top of his head and shook my own in the negative. He continued "But only the hero lord and the legendary Mega Hentai are known to be able to sway the hearts of women." I sighed and pulled out a piece of gum then popped it into m mouth and chewed slowly thinking. He said "IF you are not a hero then what are you besides a man among men?"

I shrugged and said, "A fool. A fighter. A lover. A liar. A paranormal investigator. A geneticist, or just a guy with a well connected family. Take your pick." He stared at me amazed at all the titles I'd given and earned then bowed to me. I sighed and muttered "Get up." He did so quickly and I said "Don't bow to me. I'm not a lord, I'm just an average guy. Anyway I'll see you Kenichi, this is your street right?" Nodding he ran off and I continued toward home. As I walked I hummed a tune then started singing "I can't escape this hell." As I walked I broke out the air guitar and continued " So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside," I jumped onto a nearby fence rocking out to the music in my head as I continued "Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me."

I kept singing and playing air guitar till I got home where Hiroto opened the door nad questioned me "Jared Dono what are you doing?" I stopped mid lyric and coughed into my hand then put my hands behind my head and he said "I think I will not tell your mother about this, hmm?" I nodded and he smiled then said "Why don't you go get changed then you can explore the town since you came right home from school, I know from how long it takes your sister that you were probably a little lost in your music so I'll tell your mother you reported home without any problems and I let you loose." I nodded and ran up to my room to change into something more comfortable than a school uniform. I slid down the banister after changing and putting Hanashiro on my shoulder who curled up purring contentedly. I ran out the door waving to Hiroto as I ran past and jogged to the local park. When I got there I saw Kenichi being picked on, at first I thought he could handle himself then one of the jerks hit him in the stomach and he fell to his knees holding it as well as his porn mag from earlier.

I growled at that and lunged at the goons who were about to kick him round house kicking one into some trash bins and punching a second into a park bench. He got up and ran off saying "Thank you hero sama." I muttered about not being a hero as I faced off against the remaining for goons and their leader.

The leader glared at me and said "You shouldn't have done that gaijin. Now we'll have to take this out of your hide." I smirked and held up a finger then pulled out my phone and went to my kick ass playlist and played "Not Gonna Die," by Skillet. I smirked and started jumping to the beat then kicked a thug in the chest. He grabbed my leg and pulled me close then punched me in the face knocking me back. I grinned and punched him then jumped back the music pumping me up. I jumped between two of the thugs who were both pulling their fists back then ducked and punched them in the stomach. They had nothing on a hell hound so this was way to easy. Hell my sister and Sakura holding back were stronger than these slackers. I smirked as the leader yelled out "You will learn to respect the black dragons!" I smirked figuring that was their gang name and picked up the closest downed goon throwing him at the leader who ducked and rushed me.

I laughed and said "I don't respect anyone who hasn't earned it. You picked on my friend and so I'm going to teach you a lesson about the loyalty of a wolf. Even a dragon should fear the wolf because the wolf Lady Amaterasu took the form of beat the snake Orochi who was like an eight headed dragon!" He glared at me and I lunged at him only for two of his goons to get in my way and receive my fist and foot respectively to their faces. I used them as a spring board and jumped over the rest of the gang landing on the back of their leader driving him into the ground howling out "FEAR THE HOWL OF THE LOYAL WOLF!"I turned and kicked another goon back then jumped off their leader and got into a regular martial arts stance. The minions studied me carefully then one by one started pulling out knives and brass knuckles. I sighed and said "Really, weapons? If you insist then I'll make you hurt more for even thinking to bare weapons in an unarmed fight." I rushed into them and started lashing out hitting each of them in the ribs, face, stomach, or arms. They groaned out and fell onto their backs. I smirked and picked up their weapons then put them in a plastic bag and tied it shut before throwing it into the pond near our location.

I walked away from them only for Kenichi to run up to me and say "Wolf dono, thank you so much." I raised an eyebrow and he said "You truly are something else. I chuckled at that massaging my knuckles. He studied me and said "What were you doing in the park, and is that a cat plushy on your shoulder?" I blinked wondering what he was talking about when I heard Hanashiro purring. I swore realizing I hadn't taken her into account when I was fighting and that she could have gotten hurt. I berated myself for not setting her aside but she seemed fine so I didn't yell at myself mentally for long.

Slowly I turned to Kenichi and said "No she's not a plushy, this is my nekomata or twin tailed cat Hanashiro." He stared at me like I was nuts until Hanashiro opened up her eyes and spread her tails apart yawning. He stared and I said "Hanashiro meet Kenichi, Kenichi meet Hanashiro." She meowed in greeting and he bowed to her. I chuckled and said "Sorry for not letting you get off before jumping into the fight Hanashiro." She shrugged uncaringly and I smiled. I glanced at Kenichi and said "So why were they attacking you? Was it because of your porn mag, or because you did something to upset them?"

He sighed and said "It was because of my adult literature." I nodded in understanding and stretched then popped my back before sitting on a nearby park bench. Kenichi sat beside me and said "So Jared Dono, where did you get the name wolf?" I smiled remembering when my dad started calling me his little wolf as I got over protective of a friend in middle school and had acted like a protective wolf of him, his sister, and my other friends. They called me the Alpha wolf of Sierra Middle School. I told Kenichi the tale and he said "So you would give anything to protect one you call a friend?" I nodded and he said "And you consider me a friend after just meeting me today?" I shrugged and made a so so gesture and he said "Then why protect me?"

I sighed and said "Because I hate seeing the weak being picked on. I can tell you're not very strong and it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak." He stared at me surprised and I said "It's one of the reasons I was called a delinquent at my old schools. I got into fights with anyone who'd pick on those weaker than them and tended to come out better but I still gained a bad rep among the teachers, parents, and others. I mean I started out as a nobody but I was never a bully. I couldn't ever see a reason to allow the innocent to be harmed by the guilty."

Kenichi asked me "What do you mean by the innocent and guilty?"

I smirked slightly and said "Innocent are anyone who tries to live peacefully without causing trouble, guilty anyone who causes trouble for no reason, harasses the innocent, and believes their better than anyone else. I mean I am one of the guilty in a way because I'm over confident as hell. I'm almost so much so to the point of being arrogant. Though that doesn't bother me. I accept my flaws and try to cope with them." He nodded in acceptance then sad he needed to get home. I bid him farewell and walked around the park. I was stopped by a few kids wanting to play soccer and joined in playing around with them and laughing. I stopped when I saw a girl who was in my year, but not in my class, watching us and studying the bruises on my hands as well as the scars on my face. She walked over as I sat down against a tree and I asked "Can I help you with something miss...?"

She said "Kotegawa. Yui Kotegawa. I couldn't help but notice you look like a delinquent, don't you think you're dyed hair shows a bad standing on our society and morals?"

I raised an eyebrow and said "I don't have dyed hair. I have naturally dirty blonde hair. I'm also not a problem child unless you hurt my friends then I become the equivalent of a delinquent. I admit that I am not an upstanding citizen but I accept not everyone is going to be happy with my choices. I mean Kenichi would say my being somewhat of a delinquent kept him from getting his head handed to him.:

She blinked surprised at my well reasoned argument and said "Shameless! Do you have no care about the morals of our society?" I smirked and shook my head in the negative. She asked "If you're natural hair is blonde then why don't you dye it black?" I raised an eyebrow wondering what the big deal with my hair was. She sighed and said "I just worry that you'll attract people to the school with your delinquent ways and the school needs to be as moral as it can be with the monster that is the principal. Don't you agree?" I shrugged and she said "Wait I haven't seen you before today, are you a new student?"

I smirked and said "Hai Kotegawa san. I recently moved to Japan to live with my mother and little sister. My name is Jared Shadow. Yes my mother is Kara Shadow. My little sister is a kendo club member and named Akiko Shadow. Honestly they'll probably be mad I got into a fight but I figure it was for a good cause so, meh." She stared at me aghast and I said "Fighting for a good cause is always more important than letting others be hurt because good people refuse to do something. Evil only wins when good does nothing to stop it." She stared at me surprised and mouthed what I set as if going over it in her head. I smiled sadly and said "Of course that doesn't mean I wouldn't follow the law, I just think the law has to be upheld in a way that doesn't limit the rights of everyone. Morals are well and good but not when they cause us to stand aside or not look at the lives of others and see why they are the way they are."

She studied me and said "You've given me a lot to think about Shadow san. I believe I'll have to go over what you've said in more detail on my own to decide what I believe. My mother has always held me up to a high moral standard and I felt the world should also be held to such a high standard. However if what you said is true then maybe I'm pushing my morals onto others without taking who they are into account and as such it wouldn't be fair for me to not think about what caused them to act the way they do. Though delinquents seem determined to be delinquents no matter what people do to help them." I shook my head at that not in the mood to get into an argument about why people acted like delinquents when they didn't have anything to their name. The dregs of society usually banded together because they felt that it was the only way for them to be acknowledged. As I thought about it I realized I should have been kinder to the Black Dragon thugs since they probably felt as though everyone had abandoned them and me attacking them just added to that.

I sighed and said "I'm such a hypocrite. I taunted the guys I fought without thinking about why they were acting like thugs. I guess I'll just have to be a bit more understanding of them as time goes on and if I face them again." Kotegawa san stared at me surprised and I got up saying "Well I guess that's all there is to say Kotegawa san. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She started to say something when Hanashiro hopped up from under the bench and pushed me back onto the bench curling up in my lap purring. Kotegawa stared and I said "Or I may be here a while because Hanashiro doesn't want to leave yet. Whatever I'm cool with just sitting here, you know?" Kotegawa san giggled and I said "See with a smile on your face you're a lot less intimidating to normal people and a lot cuter." She blushed at the cuter after bristling at the intimidating and I said "Though I'm not one to talk. With my scars, sunglasses, and blonde hair here in Japan I look like an intimidating delinquent but in actuality I'm pretty soft as far as most people go, only those attacking others have any reason to fear me."

She seemed to tune me out as she pet Hanashiro and said "Where'd you get her?"

I grinned and said "She found me."

Kotegawa san nodded slowly and said "I'm not surprised she seems to like you a lot and doesn't seem uncomfortable with you at all." I smiled slightly at that and she stroked Hanashiro's head causing the young nekomata to purr. She smiled giddily and said "I love cats they're so cute."

Hanashiro seemed to purr more at that and I chuckled saying "I figured, and she seems to like you." Kotegawa san smiled stroking her back as Hanashiro yawned and purred more then licked her fingers before curling up into a tiny ball. I motioned for Kotegawa san to pick her up and she did so carefully. Hanashiro purred in her grasp and pawed at her face playfully. I smiled seeing the two of them get along. However after about ten minutes my phone rang. I answered it saying "Hello?" It was my mother my side of the conversation went like this. "I'm Fine mom, no I don't plan on being out all day. Yes I'll be home shortly, no I'm not causing any trouble. Yes I know that I can be honest with you. No you don't have to worry about me. Yes I'm sure. I'll be home in ten minutes I'm just at the park. Love you too bye." Kotegawa san looked at me and I said "Sorry to cut this short Kotegawa san but I gotta head home." I glanced at Hanashiro and said "Unless you'd like to go home with the kind young woman who's lavishing you with attention?" She shook her head and hopped out of Kotegawa san's arms onto my head where she curled up purring contently. I smiled and said "If you like Kotegawa san we can make time for you to spend with Hanashiro and I as the week goes on but my mom wants me home today because she wants to know how the first day of school went."

She smiled slightly and said "I think I'd enjoy that. I should probably head home myself since my older brother is probably confused on what to make for dinner. Have a nice night Shadow San."

I smiled and said "Call me Jared or Jared San if you must but I don't want the whole town to associate my mom with my bad rep." She giggled and smiled then started walking away waving over her shoulder. I looked up at Hanashiro and said "She's a nice girl isn't she?" She nodded and I said "Are you just agreeing because she loves cats?" She shook her head and I said "I didn't think so but had to make sure."

*******************************Perspective Change************************************

(Lala POV)

I did it! I finally managed to find my way to earth where he said I could find him. I wonder if he will remember me, or if he wasn't kidding when he said I met him before he met me. It was really confusing but I guess I'll find out when I get to earth. My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke and I am the princess of the milky way galaxy. My current goal is to find the young man who gave me the will to live again. I was only five at the time but my father had started the suitor games at the request of the nobles on Deviluke. I had protested not understanding it but it all changed when I went to earth with my mother. However that's a story for another time. Right now I'm currently in orbit over the planet earth trying to avoid Zastin my body guard assigned by my father.

I circled the planet a few times trying to remember where he said he'd met me. I know he'd said it had been in a bathroom but that wasn't much help. I mean I knew he was somewhere on earth but he didn't tell me what country he'd been in when we first met or anything. Actually he'd just laughed when I asked how he'd met me and said "Ah Lala, the way we met was interesting. You just appeared out of nowhere while I was taking a shower. You said you were running away from home and looking for someone." Well I was definitely running from home, and I was looking for him. Who is he you might be asking, well he just told me to call him Wolf of Shadows. He'd laughed when I asked what that meant and said "My family name is Shadow and my nickname is Wolf. My first name however, well you didn't know it when we met so I think I'll keep that to myself Lala chan. I can't reveal everything in our first meeting after all." He'd given me a pendant in the shape of a sun that he said to take care of.

It had some strange energy to it and when I hooked it up to my computer I saw an older me and a slightly younger him. I could tell because his eyes weren't as hard. I won't go into detail about the conversations we had but I know the time for them is coming. At the end was a message from the older me. Her words were "Lala this is your older self. I can't tell you our saviors name because you'll notice I call him wolf kun. He doesn't realize that I do that so you can learn his name on your own. I think it's special when he goes from being wolf to his real name in our heart. There are a lot of others he's enthralled so being the empress in training we knew we'd have to share our husband but they're all good people I have bios for each of them and how they started falling for him on this device. He charged it with his energy and I found a way to mix it with computer storage. Don't ask because until you see his energy for yourself you'll think he's a robot or something if I try to explain it. Anyway little Lala don't hesitate to let your sister's share in his love. You know how hard it is for them being the princesses and possibly submitting to the suitor games as well."

I had cried that night realizing she was right and that my sister's and I would grow to truly hate papa if he didn't give a good reason for why he had enlisted the universe to look for a relationship with us. I asked Mama why Papa had done that and she said "You're papa is both forced to and is doing this for you. If you were all to find a guy you were in love with he would stand down, but the suitors wouldn't." I was eight at the time and I saw what she meant, with aliens like Ghi Bree and Izunagi Setsu I could understand what mama meant. I forgave papa, but I told him I already had someone in mind. He said if he wasn't strong enough to ward off my suitors he wouldn't let me be with him. I argued that he could easily protect me and that he would be willing to learn from papa but he wouldn't listen. So when I turned fifteen I ran away from home. Which leads us to where we are now. Me hiding out over earth trying to figure out where Wolfy Kun lives and Zastin hunting for me.

I sighed as I dropped out of orbit over the island country of Japan. I'd done a lot of studying about earth because I wanted to be knowledgeable about Wolfy Kun's home planet. I knew most of the languages and could pass as an earthling though Peke didn't have many earth fashions. I hopped out of my ship after putting it in stealth mode above Kyoto Japan. I stood on top of a sky scraper only to look around in wonder. Earth was a somewhat underdeveloped planet but it sure had some beautiful landscape. I could see why Wolfy Kun had always said that it was a place of many mysteries that waited to be solved. I smiled to myself and jumped into an alley then started walking amongst the people who kept approaching me and asking where I got my cosplay. I just smiled and pretended I didn't know Japanese. One man actually tried to convince me to go with him to a hotel but I shook him off.

I walked the streets for a little over an hour browsing the shops and stuff. However I couldn't find any traces of Wolfy Kun. I sighed and went back to my ship. As I boarded my ship it was pulled onto a large destroyer. I sighed and muttered "Peke it looks like we've been caught by Zastin." Peke made an affirmative sound and I prepared to fight. After a few minutes my ship was boarded by Zastin.

I glared at him and said "What do you want Zastin I already told papa I know who I'm going to marry." He sighed as if I was some petulant child and I said "I am going to marry Wolfy Kun and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me."

Zastin looked at me with harsh eyes and said "LALA SAMA! I know you have set your sights on this 'Wolfy Kun,' but we have browsed the galaxy and yet to meet him. You're mother refuses to divulge what happened the last time you were on earth other than the fact that you were much happier after having spoken with an earthling. I cannot allow you to continue this temper tantrum. You must decide who you are going to marry from real figures." I glared at him puffing up my cheeks and he said "We will be leaving the earth's atmosphere shortly. Until then you will be confined to your room." I glared at him, which I guess was pitiful compared to papa's but it got my thoughts across. He led me to a room and headed back to the control room after locking me in. I pulled out my d dial which looks like a futuristic cell phone and called out pyon pyon warp kun. I activated it, since we hadn't yet left earth's atmosphere and was warped from the ship. I made pyon pyon warp kun as a tool for emergency escapes. However I hadn't worked out all the problems so it jumped randomly and only worked once before recharging for twenty four hours.

I materialized in a running shower. I let out a soft "Yes," then blinked as someone grabbed my breasts. I opened my eyes and saw someone who I'd been looking for since I was a child. It was Wolfy kun. I grinned and hugged him around the neck saying "WOLFY KUN IT'S YOU!" He was a few inches taller than me so I was pulling him down when I hugged him around the neck and his head was mashed into my breasts. I giggled and let go of him saying "Sorry Wolfy kun."

He stared at me and asked "Can I ask you a few questions? I only have three of them you see and they'll solve all my possible beliefs that this is a delusion of my hormones." I nodded and he asked "First question then, How do you know my nickname is Wolf and why do you call me Wolfy kun?"

I answered "I can't tell you that because you wouldn't believe me but if you are indeed Wolf Shadow then you are my Wolfy kun and I've been waiting for you for the last ten years."

He blinked and stated "Setting that aside, second question, How did you get into my shower?" I held up my wrist which was still wearing Pyon pyon Warp kun.

I said "This is Pyon pyon warp kun, it allows me to jump from one place to another using teleportation technology. I'm just surprised it lead me to your shower. I guess it knew what my heart wanted and did what it could to fulfill my desires." He stared at me then sighed almost as if wondering if I was a stalker. I asked "What's your third question Wolfy kun?"

He sighed a second time and asked "Are you a succubus come to steal my soul or some other type of demon and if not why are you naked in my shower, while I'm still in it, and what is something my subconscious would know but wouldn't possibly think to tell me?"

I blinked and tapped my head sticking out my tongue and said "Well pyon pyon warp kun doesn't teleport anything other than living matter, and I just said how I got into your shower, and I don't know what your subconscious would know without you thinking of it because I'm neither a demon nor a part of your subconscious though if you're saying you've been dreaming about me I'd be really flattered." He stared at me a bit then looked me up and down. I blushed feeling heated and embarrassed for some reason.

He smirked at me making my heart race and said "I'm surprised you're only now getting embarrassed. If you're not a succubus, which obviously by you're blushing you're not, then I don't see a reason for me to chase you away or worry for my chastity." I stared at him mouth agape and blushing and he laughed saying "Kidding, kidding. How about we both grab towels and talk in my room, you can tell me why you've been looking for me nad how you know my nickname, then I can tell you if I can help you find the person you're really looking for because I can't possibly be a person a devil princess would be looking for unless it was to call in an old debt."

He turned away from me and I saw the two markings that proved he was my Wolfy kun on his back. He had a horseshoe shape on his left shoulder and a sun across his lower back. I knew they weren't tattoos because they were to seamlessly blended into the skin. I followed him out after taking the towel he offered and saying "Thank you Wolfy kun." He glanced at me over his shoulder shaking his head as if to say he didn't get why I called him Wolfy kun then we walked into his room and sat upon his bed. I asked "How'd you know I was a princess from Planet Deviluke?"

He blinked and said "Planet Deviluke?" I nodded and he said "I just thought you were a demon princess not an alien. You have the demon tail and everything, though you're way to innocent to be a succubus or high tier demon who seduces mortals. Also you don't steal souls by granting wishes do you?" I shook my head again and he sighed saying "Thank god one djinn was enough for me."

I blinked and asked "What's a djinn?"

He smiled and said "Evil genie. They steal souls after granting the wishes of those that bound them. They use the souls to open portals to the underworld that allow other demons through then after turning the souls into demons themselves, sometimes even lesser djinn, they release them upon the world. Though since no one is talking about the apocalypse I guess I don't have to worry about demons being released yet."

I stared wondering if he was joking but he looked completely serious. I glanced down and saw his manhood, which was half hard, and said "I think you should put your towel back on." He followed my eyes and blushed then covered himself apologizing. I giggled and said "As long as it's Wolfy kun I don't care if I get that kind of reaction. Anyway I have a question of my own for you Wolfy kun."

He nodded and said "Ask away, only fair since you've been so patient with me."

I smiled and said "Do you think you could protect me?" He raised an eyebrow and I said "I'm being followed by other devilukeans. I don't want to go back because they'll force me to deal with lots of suitors and as a princess I'll be forced to pick one. Can you protect me from them?"

He smiled and said "I can try. I can't promise I'll succeed, but I can promise I won't let them take you without a fight. It wouldn't be fair for me to hold you against your will nor would it be fair for them to force you into an arranged marriage when everyone should be able to marry for love. I'm a romantic at heart so I believe in love winning out over anything being the best outcome. Now why don't you tell me what you know about me?"

I giggled and said "Of course you fish for information even after promising to help me. Wolfy kun you are so silly. I can't tell you what I know because I don't know a lot other than that you're a really kind guy. You seem really strong, did you make any promises to anyone about getting stronger?"

He shook his head and said "No. I only promised myself I'd be the strongest there was to prevent people I care about from getting hurt. I hope that doesn't bother you Devilukean princess san."

I giggled again and said "No that doesn't bother me in the least and my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. What's your full name Wolfy Kun?"

He smirked and said "My name is Jared Shadow. However I go by Wolf Shadow to my friends and sometimes have to beat up jerks using the moniker the howling wolf." I smiled at that glad he hadn't changed from what I remembered when his window opened and Peke flew in. He stared and said "Hello little imp."

Peke glared and said "I'm no imp I am Lala sama's costume robot Peke."

He blinked and said "Costume Robot?" Peke and I nodded and he said "Cool." I blinked surprised he was taking this in stride when he said "If Lala is an alien it would explain why even her tech is more advanced than earth's. That said I'm sorry for the insult Peke san." Peke blinked surprised and I giggled yet again wondering why I couldn't help but giggle at everything that Jared, or Wolfy kun as I thought of him, did. I tossed off my towel and he said "Whoa there Lala san, don't you think it's a little awkward to be naked with a stranger?"

I laughed and said "Not really I'm used to bathing with my maids but I have to be unclothed for Peke to dress me." He sighed but nodded then I said "Peke do your thing." Peke chimed out an affirmative and I was slowly clothed. I let out cute squeaks as each part of my ensemble covered me. I could tell it had gotten to Jared as his towel was tented. I giggled slightly and said "Sorry Wolfy kun." He just waved me off and walked to his bag then pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of pants. As I was about to ask him a question Smutts and his partner smashed in through the window. I stomped my foot getting angry and asked "Peke what did I tell you about making sure you weren't followed?"

Peke said "To make sure I wasn't Lala sama." I nodded and Peke stated "Sorry Lala sama." I started ranting at the stupid costume robot.

Smutts said "You've given us some trouble you arrogant child."

I glared at him stopping mid rant and said "I'm not going back."

He smirked and said "We'll take you back by force if we have to. We'll bind you hand and foot and carry you back to the ship. We are leave this dirtball planet."

I glared and suddenly Smutts went flying with a piece of wood whacking him across the face. Standing in his place was Jared who said "I've heard enough. I don't care about me but you insulted my planet, you insulted Lala san, and you are trying to force her to do something she doesn't want. I can't allow that." I blushed at his commanding tone and Smutts got back to his feet while his partner rushed at Jared. Jared blocked his fist with the stick he'd used to hit Smutts then said "You'll have to do a lot better than that. You may be stronger than me but I can use your own force against you."

The two devilukean half breeds attacked him and he defended. Eventually he led them around causing them to beat each other up before grabbing my hand and jumped out the window. I held onto him as he led us out of his family's property and onto the street. As we ran I asked him "Why'd you leave your house?"

He smirked and said "I had home field advantage but I don't really want that. I want to beat them at they're best. It's stupid but I don't like fighting anyone when they can't give their all and I have equal or lesser footing. The more the odds are stacked against me the more powerfully I fight." I nodded remembering how Papa said that some devilukeans were like that. Eventually we got to the park where we were trapped by a truck in front of us and Smutts and his partner behind nad to the side of us beside a large gate. He smirked and said "Perfect."

I said "You know you don't have to protect me anymore."

He grinned and said "I told you I would so I have plenty of reason to do so. I don't care that you said I don't, it just means you don't feel that I should protect you because you're worried about me. Too bad I'm not stopping. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to push myself beyond my limits and maybe after that's done I'll go after your father and force him to see reason."

I gulped and said "Papa and reason don't really see eye to eye. If he has a way to be unreasonable he usually takes it. Are you sure you can convince him?" He laughed and nodded. I smiled slightly and said "Then I'm counting on you Jared Shadow."

He smiled and said "Call me Jared, or if you must Wolfy kun." I giggled and he said "That's the sound I want to hear. Don't think for a second I'm in any danger these guys are pathetic." Suddenly there was a flash of light and he said "What the hell?"

A voice announced "That's enough." He looked at me and I sighed realizing Zastin was finally stepping in. Zastin appeared and said "I've had enough of you running Lala sama. That said it's time for you to go home." I stuck out my tongue and pulled my eye down at him then he growled and said "Fine force it is."

Jared laughed and said "You'll have to go through me to get to her. Honestly I don't think you're strong enough to go through me. It may be my inner arrogant asshole but if that's the case then at least I know that I am definitely going to kick your ass."

Zastin laughed and said "Dream on Earthling. You can either get out of the way or you can die." Jared smirked and rushed at Zastin who drew his sword and the two locked blades. Well blade and stick. Zastin's blade should have sheered through the stick, but it was almost as if Jared was feeding it energy that reinforced it. I noticed the sun mark on his back glowing and gasped realizing he was tapping into his inner power subconsciously. I giggled as Zastin said "You are powerful for an earthling but I am the strongest swordsman in the galaxy." Jared laughed and Zastin asked "What's so funny?"

Jared said "If you're the strongest in the galaxy then I have nothing to worry about. I'm fighting you at seventy five percent and matching you blow for blow. I mean you're probably holding back a lot so you don't kill me and cause an inter-species incident. However you'll have to do more to get past me."

Zastin smirked and said "As you wish." He moved from ten percent of his full power to twenty but Jared kept up until he hit thirty percent then he started to show signs of being injured. He just laughed darkly and Zastin said "You are a true son of battle. It will be a shame to kill you."

Jared snorted and said "As if you could," then knocked Zastin's blade wide and struck him upside the head and he collapsed. Jared stood over him panting and said "I win. Lala does what she wants," before passing out.

I smiled as a drone recorded the fight and said "Papa Jared's the man I want to marry. I think he understands me better than anyone and he wants to let me do things my own way. I want to stay on earth. So if you have no problem with that tell Zastin and the others to back off."

After a few minutes an older woman with black hair walked up and said "So this is where he got off to." I waved at her and she said "Ah, hello. Are you why my son left the house tonight?" I nodded and she sighed then said "Well we'll take these four to my home, leaving the three on the couch and putting Jared in his room then you and I can talk." I nodded and the two of us carried two of the four each and escorted them to Jared's home. Little did I know that Jared's mom would be all for my love of her son because she thought it would cause him to settle down. Ah how wrong we both were about that.


	3. Author note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
